The Diamond for the Knight
by Crazy For Kames
Summary: Ketika James mulai menyadari bahwa setiap kali dia dekat dengan Kendall baik itu hanya mengobrol atau menghabiskan waktu bersama, dia merasa sangat nyaman untuk bisa bersama Kendall. Dia tidak tahu kalau dia sebenarnya adalah seorang gay. warning: slash. KAMES.


_well, ini adalah my first attempt buat bikin ff slash. uh... grogi? banget._

_tapi, karena tiap hari bacanya ff slash dan pairingnya adalah Kendall sama James, jadi... nyoba bikin deh._

_kali aja ada yg suka. haha._

_enjoooy :)_

* * *

_**The Diamond for the Knight**_

James' POV

"James?" aku mendengar seseorang memanggil namaku dari balik punggungku. Aku yang sedang sibuk membaca majalah _fashion_ dan memakan pai yang dibuat oleh Mama Knight, mulai mengalihkan perhatianku dan melihat ke arah orang yang memanggilku.

_yeah_.

Kendall Knight berdiri di belakang punggungku dan dia terlihat sangat khawatir dengan apa yang sedang dia pikirkan. Aku tidak tahu apa yang si Kepala Pirang ini pikirkan, tapi aku yakin, dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang membuatnya gelisah hingga dia tak berani untuk menatapku.

"James," Dia memanggil namaku lagi. Aku menghela nafas dan bertanya, "Yes, Kendall. Aku mendengarmu." Jawabku sedikit sarkastik karena terkadang, Kendall berubah menjadi orang yang sangat menyebalkan.

Kendall langsung duduk di sebelahku dan menyandarkan tubuhnya di sofa. Aku melihat setiap senti tubuh Kendall. Aku mengaguminya. Rambutnya yang pirang keemasan, alisnya yang berwarna gelap dan sangat lebat, matanya yang hijau seperti emerald, hidungnya yang panjang seperti pinokio, bibirnya yang tipis dan meminta untuk segera dicium, dagunya yang panjang dan membuatmu ingin mengelusnya. Oh, Kendall.

_Damn_.

Aku kembali memikirkan tentang Kendall. Aku tidak tahu sejak kapan aku menyukai pria ini. Jujur, awalnya aku bukanlah seorang _gay _atau _biseksual_ yang sekarang aku alami. Aku adalah seseorang yang normal yang masih mau untuk mengencani wanita. Tapi, semua itu berubah setelah aku selalu mengamati Kendall setiap saat.

Yeah, karena kami berada dalam satu band dan kami tinggal dalam satu apartemen dan buruknya lagi, aku setiap hari harus tidur satu kamar dengan Kendall karena aku memang tidur satu kamar dengan Kendall sedangkan Logan dan Carlos memilih kamar tepat di sebelah kami. Oh, bahkan kami menghabiskan masa kecil kami bersama di Minnesota. Yeah, _Best Friend Forever_.

Kami selalu menghabiskan waktu bersama dan hal itu yang membuatku selalu memperhatikan gerak-gerik Kendall. Hal itulah yang membuatku menyukai Kendall lebih dari sebagai seorang sahabat. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana bisa aku berubah menjadi seorang _gay_. Yeah, mungkin aku bukan seorang gay seutuhnya karena laki-laki yang aku sukai dan menurutku menarik hanyalah Kendall. Mungkin ini hanyalah Kendall-sexual? Aku tidak tahu.

Kendall sendiri adalah seorang gay. Dia mengakuinya sejak kami masih di Minnesota, yaitu 3 tahun yang lalu. Dia bercerita bagaimana dia tidak bisa bereaksi terhadap perempuan yang ada di depannya. Sebagaimanapun menariknya perempuan tersebut, Kendall tetap tidak bisa bereaksi. Dia bahkan bereaksi terhadap teman-teman satu tim nya di tim hoki sekolah kami dulu. Bagaimana dia selalu berusaha menelan ludahnya jika dia melihat kami berganti pakaian di ruang ganti.

Cukup membuatku lega jika aku mengingat aku menyukai Kendall dan dia sendiri juga seorang gay. Jadi, aku punya kesempatan kalau aku ingin mengajaknya berada dalam sebuah hubungan yang lebih dari seorang teman, kan?

"Kendall, kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu?" tanyaku setelah menutup majalah _fashion_ ku. Kendall yang diam di sebelahku akhirnya mulai duduk tegap dan berusaha untuk mengatakan sesuatu.

Dia mengambil nafas dalam-dalam, tangannya meremas-remas tangannya sendiri dan aku bisa melihat Kendall yang sedang sangat gugup. Aku jarang melihat Kendall gugup sebelumnya, mengingat dia adalah seorang _leader_ yang sangat nekad dan selalu membuat orang lain kesal dengan sikapnya yang jahilnya luar biasa. Tapi, sebagai sahabat Kendall selama lebih dari 12 tahun, aku tahu bagaimana sikap Kendall ketika gugup, marah, sedih, senang, atau bahkan kesal sekalipun.

"James-" nadanya mengambang. Aku menunggunya untuk melanjutkan perkataannya. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk menginterupsi apapun yang akan keluar dari bibirnya. Dia menatap mata hazel ku lekat-lekat dan aku juga menatap mata hijau cemerlangnya yang bersinar terang.

"James, uh-harus bagaimana aku mengatakannya-James…" dia menggumam kepada dirinya sendiri. Dia terlihat seperti sedang berargumen dengan dirinya sendiri. Aku tidak tahu dengan apa yang ada di dalam kepala pirangnya dan membuatku untuk tidak tahan lagi.

Aku mengamati setiap senti wajah Kendall. Dari dahi, alis, mata, hidung, pipi, bibir sampai ke dagunya. Aku amati lekat-lekat. Jarak kami sangat dekat. Entah Kendall yang semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya padaku atau aku yang lama-lama mendekat kepada Kendall. Aku tidak peduli. Kini, bibir kami hanya berjarak beberapa senti dan…

"Jay-" Dia terperangah saat bibirku menyentuh bibirnya. Aku tidak tahan lagi untuk tidak mencium bibirnya yang mungil itu.

Aku menciumnya cukup lama. Menciumnya dengan penuh rasa kasih sayang dan semua perasaan yang selama ini telah aku pendam. Perasaan yang sebelumnya tidak pernah terbayangkan. Perasaan yang selalu menghantuiku selama…aku tidak tahu persis kapan. Dan lebih mencengangkannya lagi, Kendall membalas ciumanku. Seolah dia juga merasakan apa yang aku rasakan.

Kendall melingkarkan tangannya di leherku. Memintaku untuk menciumnya lebih dalam. Tanganku yang bebas pun tak mau tinggal diam. Aku memegang pinggulnya dengan kedua tanganku dan mengurangi jarak yang ada di antara kami. Aku bisa merasakan Kendall tersenyum di sela-sela ciuman kami. Aku juga tersenyum dan terus menciumnya lebih dalam.

Dengan kebutuhan oksigen yang sangat mendesak, akhirnya aku melepaskan bibirku dari bibir Kendall yang kini sudah merekah merah. Mata hijaunya yang terlihat sayu itu semakin membuatku berdebar melihatnya. Tangannya masih melingkar di leherku. Dia terlihat bingung dengan sikapku yang cukup mengejutkan itu.

"James?"

Demi Tuhan! Apakah tidak ada kata lain selain "James" di otaknya? _Oh, right, Diamond, kau baru saja menciumnya!_ Aku tertawa kecil lalu menempelkan dahiku dengan dahinya. Aku bisa mencium aroma mint dari _mouthwash_ yang mungkin baru saja dia pakai. Pandangan herannya kini berganti menjadi pandangan yang membuat jantungku meleleh. Aku ingin menciumnya lagi tapi, Kendall menahanku.

"Tunggu, kenapa kau menciumku?" akhirnya! Dia mengetahui kata lain selain "James" di kepalanya yang ditutupi dengan rambut pirang keemasan. Aku tersenyum grogi. Aku menggaruk leher belakangku yang sebenarnya tidak gatal. Hanya saja, aku bingung ingin mengtakan apa.

Aku bisa merasakan bahwa kedua pipiku memanas dan mungkin sudah berubah warna menjadi pink atau bahkan merah, semerah kepiting rebus. Aku tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum walaupun sebenarnya aku sangat gugup. Kendall mencium dahiku lagi dan mulai menanyakan, apa maksudku menciumnya.

"Uh-Ken… aku… aku tidak tahu sejak kapan aku menyukaimu. Aku tidak tahu sejak kapan tertarik padamu dan aku juga tidak tahu sejak kapan aku tertarik pada laki-laki. Ya, mungkin aku tidak sepintar dirimu yang langsung mengetahui bahwa dirimu adalah seorang gay. Butuh waktu lama untuk merasakan apa yang sebenarnya salah dalam diriku. Sampai akhirnya, aku mengetahui bahwa aku bukan gay, aku bukan biseksual, aku bukan juga _straight_. Tapi, aku mungkin termasuk Kendall-sexual. Karena aku hanya tertarik padamu dan hanya dirimu." Kataku tanpa jeda. Aku bisa melihat kedua pipi Kendall memerah dan Kendall juga tertawa. Mungkin, _Kendall-sexual_ terdengar menggelikan. Yeah, memang. Kenapa aku bisa begitu bodoh?!

Aku menatap lantai apartemen kami yang sepertinya lebih menarik daripada hal lain di dunia ini. Aku tidak berani untuk menatap wajah Kendall, terutama kedua bola matanya yang berwarna hijau cemerlang. Aku tahu, aku baru saja menyatakan perasaanku dan terutama ketertarikan seksualku terhadap sesama jenis atau terserahlah.

"Jadi… maksudmu?"

"Maksudku adalah, aku menyukaimu, Kendall. Aku menyukaimu lebih dari seorang sahabat. Aku menyukai Carlos dan Logan juga, tapi tidak seperti aku menyukaimu. Aku menyayangimu. Aku ingin kau menjadi milikku, Kendall." Kataku dengan satu hembusan nafas. Kini, aku berani untuk menatap mata hijaunya. Dia tersenyum dan menampilkan kedua lesung pipit yang tercetak sempurna di kedua pipinya. _God, _adakah hal lain yang lebih menarik di dunia ini daripada makhluk yang ada di depanku saat ini?

"Aku juga, Jamie," jawabnya. Dia menjawab dengan sangat lembut atau bahkan lebih terdengar seperti sebuah bisikan. Tapi, aku mendengarnya. Aku mendengarnya bahwa dia juga merasakan hal yang sama.

Senyumku mengembang di wajahku dan aku juga bisa melihat senyum Kendall merekah dari sudut bibirnya. Tanpa pikir dua kali, aku memeluknya sangat erat. Aku memeluknya dan mencium dahinya.

"_So? Boyfriends?"_ tanyaku.

"_Boyfriends._"

Aku menciumnya lagi. Lebih lembut dan lebih lama dari yang sebelumnya. Aku bisa merasakan dia tersenyum di bibirku.

Akhirnya, perasaanku yang selama ini aku pendam, bahkan, aku berusaha untuk menghilangkannya, terbalas sudah. Seseorang yang selama ini membuatku bermimpi dan berimajinasi, sudah ada di pelukanku. Akhirnya.

"_I love you, Kenny,_"

"_I love you too, Jamie," _

Kini aku tidak menciumnya. Aku hanya menempelkan dahiku di dahinya. Aku menatap mata emerald nya dalam-dalam dan semakin membuatku masuk ke dalam diri seorang Kendall Knight. Mata yang selalu berhasil membuatku luluh. Mata yang selalu berhasil membuatku lupa bahwa dia sebenarnya adalah sahabatku semenjak kami masih berada di bangku TK. Tapi, kini berbeda. Kami sudah resmi sebagai sepasang kekasih sekarang. Aku tidak tahu, apakah Logan, Carlos, Katie atau Mama Knight akan menerimanya. Atau bahkan Gustavo dan Kelly, atau para fans kami. Tapi, yang terpenting adalah, dia milikku sekarang.

"Hey, Jamie," dia memanggilku dengan nama yang Gustavo berikan kepadaku saat _Prom Night_.

"Hey, Kenny," aku balik memanggilnya. Dia tertawa kecil dan mencium kilat di bibirku.

"Kau tahu, kan, aku akan memberitahumu sesuatu?" tanyanya. Yeah, aku lupa bahwa dia akan memberitahuku sesuatu.

"Apa?"

"Well, aku tadi baru dari kamar dan menemukan _Lucky Comb-_mu. Umm… aku tidak sengaja…um… mematahkannya. Jadi…" mataku melebar. Sisir keberuntunganku yang selalu aku simpan baik di saku celanaku atau saku kemejaku. Oh yeah, hari ini aku lupa untuk membawanya. Mataku melebar dan memasang tatapan membunuh kepada Kendall.

Pria kepala pirang itu merogoh saku jeans nya dan mengeluarkan dua buah sisir, aku yakin, sisir itu tadinya menjadi satu sampai akhirnya Kendall Donald Knight, mematahkannya menjadi dua.

"KENDALL!"

"Um… _sorry?_"

"MAAF TIDAK AKAN MEMBUATNYA MENJADI SATU LAGI, _HOCKEY HEAD!_" aku meneriakinya. Aku bisa melihat seringai menyebalkan kembali terpasang di wajahnya. Ah, _Knight's Smirk._ Apakah semua anggota keluarga Knight harus memiliki seringai yang sangat menyebalkan seperti itu?!

"Aku tahu. Tapi, kenapa kau marah denganku?" dia menanyakan dengan wajah _sok innocent_.

"Tentu saja, _idiot! _Kau baru saja _mematahkan_ sisir keberuntungan_ku_!" aku tak berhenti berteriak kepadanya.

"Tapi kau bilang kau menyayangiku lebih dari kau menyayangi Logan atau Carlos, kau bilang kau mencintaiku?" yeah, _right_. Kenapa keluarga Knight harus selalu licik, menyebalkan, dan selalu membuat marah? Bahkan Mama Knight pun kadang membuat kesal dengan perintah apapun yang dia katakan.

_Damn. He's got the point._

"Bye, Jamie. Ku tunggu kau di kolam renang!" Dia menciumku di bibir dengan kilat lalu melemparkan sisirku yang sudah patah menjadi dua ke wajahku dan dia berlari menuju pintu keluar dan tertawa lepas. Aku langsung mengejarnya dan meneriakinya dengan kalimat-kalimat yang tidak pantas. Bahkan aku memanggilnya dengan panggilan-panggilan yang senonoh, tidak sopan, bahkan sangat membahayakan terutama jika ada paparazzi di sekitar apartemen kami.

Terserah.

_Yeah, I hate that dork but I'm in love with that stupid dumbass Hockey Head. He's mine now. All mine._

* * *

_review? :D_


End file.
